


Dalton to Runway

by Diamondduchess



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blaine and Kurt are Soulmates, Alternative Lifestyles, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Kurt, Hunter - Freeform, Jealous Blaine, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, Sub Blaine, Sub Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondduchess/pseuds/Diamondduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel needs subs in order to finish his latest fashion line. He goes to the unlikely places on earth to find them ... Dalton Academy for Submissives.<br/>Kurt intends to pick subs that can work in fashion and melt into the background but finds three young submissive all with ways of getting his attention.<br/>Can Kurt get this to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalton to Runway

‘Come on you worthless lot your slowing down, chins up I should be seeing you knees at chest level not hips. Sloppy work, no wonder your still here, still at training.  
‘Your a disgrace to this Academy Anderson, Symthe your flagging keep that posture perfect. Clarington better much better.’

Jaime had been employed at the academy for the past nine months after being head hunted from the military school in Denver. She had already whipped the submissive into shape for regional competitions for Lacrosse and now she was training the Glee club. The worst students she had in years, minor training and low physical stamina. There was no wonder they had never placed at regionals, they were a disgrace. 

Dalton Academy for short was the place for rich doms to drop there unwanted submissive sons, most where weak, already used to being ignored and treated to disdain and contempt by their family as unworthy. These submissives had been sent so they learnt the meaning of work as they had lost the right to luxury as a given after being given the designation as submissive. 

They arrived confused as the beautiful building looked like a haven but was in reality a artfully constructed prison with a schedule all students understood was to make them understand that everything they did was monitored, controlled and taken as a competition. The Warblers, were the worst at achieving these goals and Jaime’s job was to train them for a future dom that made the mistake of taking them home. 

The rest of the faculty had despaired of them, they would be marketed at the bottom end of the open house Dalton Academy would have that afternoon. If they were not chosen they would be sent to a cotillion, a high class auction. They needed to improve and Jaime had trained them to perform to their strengths, as long as they were not asked to perform anything else. 

They had had little training, so she had instilled some techniques from the Military school she had been at previously, the faculty at Dalton had approved and then brought them in for the whole student body. The Warblers were only eating vegetables at breakfast and lunch, one small bowl of stew of a evening and slept outside four nights a week in order for them to practice there techniques and routines every three hours at night in order not to catch hypothermia. They received spanking daily as a reminder of their status as bottom of the social hierarchy in the academy and whipping on Fridays if their performances were not up to scratch and marked by the Domme and Dom school across town’s Glee club. They rarely received any praise, having lost time or mis-stepped as they danced on the glass floor of the third floor atrium of the Dom’s school in bare feet. Jaime only thought it appropriate that they be in pain as they performed. 

‘Stop stop stop, boys that was garbage I can’t present you to the dom students, I can’t even present you to your peers. I think you need to show me and the world your February performances where you got one round of applause. Yes I think thats appropriate, tonight at the bandstand in Lima. You’ll perform for the car nuts at the F1 convention. If they look away from the cars towards you I might gift you with dessert on Saturday night, if your taken, well you’ve won.’

In truth that were getting better than the previous week but it was never a good idea in Jaime’s opinion and the majority of Dom’s minds as well to praise subs. They grew lazy with it and stupid, these subs especially having been brought up to expect praise they practically went comatose on it and disrespectful to all staff afterwards. 

Dalton always had a large waiting list of unwanted submissive boys waiting for places, one of the draws for parents were that the signed over guardianship of their submissive children to the academy therefore when claiming happened the parent’s weren’t inconvenienced by having to remember their sons existence by signing any legal documents. 

Dalton had a quick turn around with submissive, most six to twelve months, these glee subs at the right level to be presented to the wider community. Dalton and their parents didn’t mind who claimed the subs just that they were claimed. These outings, often presented as punishment to the subs, were in fact possible claiming performances. Dalton often let doms leave with two or three subs at a time if they desired them. One man had left with six once, a small fee for the admin bill and a donation to Dalton were all that was required. The subs left Dalton broken, submissive and knowing that their life were only worth as much as their dom thought they were. These glee club subs, some were ready others needed a extra punishment just to push them over for the performance. 

The sunlight behind them as they did push up in a line on the floor gave her an idea. That would add to their submissive behaviour and create a beautiful image for any dom. All bruised sweating skin and heavy iron, who could resist that. 

 

:———————————————————————————————————:

Kurt Hummel enjoyed looking at the cars as he walked around the latest Red Bull Formula one car, looking at the engine as it twirled around on its elevated stand. Looking at him you would think he didn’t know the difference between a axel and a carburettor.

He was dressed in a purple suit with turquoise accents and hair styled up in a quiff so he looked as out of place next to the checked shirts, lumber jack jackets and baseball caps. He’d left Lima to pursue a career in fashion realising that there was not much call for his vocal range on broadway and that although he could knock a hit out he could not do so many on demand to make a living. He had gained an internship with vogue which lead to a permanent position as he took courses at Parsons school of Design. He’d become successful and now had his designs featured in Marie Clair, Vogue US and even Vogue France. He’d designed for celebrities and had just taken the job offered to judge an aspiring fashion designer show that should prove to be a big hit. 

He become so big that he could afford to buy his father the car of his dreams, which he was planning on buying from the show as soon as he had seen his father’s eyes light up. Burt was currently test driving his new car around the artificial off road practice practice with his deputy from the garage. 

He was in the middle of his new collection and was finding it difficult to find inspiration. He’d picked his models and started basic sketches but was finding it had to come up with a new concept for his spring line. He’d been designated a Dom at sixteen and had found that he regretted not having a submissive or two - multiple submissives being common - so he could relax, having seen his friends in fashion found it a great comfort and release, especially during fashion week. He’d been thinking about the idea when he’d come to the car show and found that the infamous Dalton Academy submissives' were on an exhibition trip. He could pick some, having the dual purpose of ready made models and companions. 

He made his way further down the road towards the main stage, some Dalton submissive was performing on stage, a heavy footed acrobatic routine with far too much hip thrusting and no finesse like the New York submissive shows he had witnessed. He did not have very high hopes if this boy was given the honour of a sole performance, the others showing would be poor. Kurt turned to go and moved back to the smaller tents in search of a drink. The beer was cheap but had the right amount of alcohol for his needs, he’d thought Dalton would have more to offer. Most submissives needed training but not at this low level, Dalton used to be a top name but was now known as backward and having below par standards. They now went to whoever offered, not the waiting list that five years ago they had running out the door. Kurt hadn’t wanted boys that were broken but he didn’t want ones he’d have to train from scratch, he neither had the time nor the patience for it.  
Music was starting at the back of the tent, some Dalton submissive group warming up with a scary dom circling them as they hummed a beat and did some stretches. Kurt lazily flicked his eyes over the boys, not expecting much from such a large group, obviously the least well trained of the bunch. One tall and tightly muscled boy with cropped hair stretched forward so his forehead touched his toes in an elegant sweep, another lean white boy bounced up from a coach to stretch his legs giving Kurt a view of his round behind and a tan black haired boy drew his attention as he was flattened out by the coach against the floor doing a series of bench presses. He the black haired one needed work still if he couldn’t do stretches without supervision, he couldn’t stay still it seemed.  
Kurt watch for a few more minutes, watching the boys stretch in different ways, finally standing to only coach back down to do some more leg work and sphinx like poses. Kurt moved towards the trainer, focussing in on the two blondes, seeing up close that the muscled one’s hair was more brown than blonde and his eyes were a mix between slate grey and blue. Kurt itched to run his fingers over them then capture the colours in a his new collection as a fabric pattern. 

Kurt smiled, already the submissive was helping him focus and he hadn’t even claimed him yet.  
“Miss could I have a word, i’m interested in some of your stock?” Kurt wasted no time in asking. 

Jaime turned, surprised that anyone would pay attention to the subs while they stretched, poor posture aside. “These are the later showing Sir the best stock are showing now. You wouldn’t be interested in these.” Jaime quickly eyed up the cost of the clothing Kurt was wearing, the Rolex watch, the handmade Savile Row shoes. “These are the low rate subs, flawed and needing more training.”

“I like subs that are unusual, I get bored of obedience and perfect form. I could use them for my shows, you have some candidates. I have no need of subs that lay around waiting for their dom to come home.”

Jaime was surprised, but if the young man wanted some of the slow whited creatures then of course she would show him them, try to up the price a little, might even get rid of an extra one as an incentive. 

“These two I'm interested in.” Kurt gestured towards the muscled brunette and the lean blonde, both now crab walking backwards. They presented as they exercised, keeping their eyes down. 

“Hunter Clarington, he transferred to Dalton before Christmas. Showing signs of improvement but has an attitude and lots of pride.” Jaime pulled the muscled brunette up. Hunter turned and moved as instructed, his chin remained up. he then kneeled when jaime moved on. “This is Sebastien Symthe, he’s been at Dalton for a year, he has attention seeking tendencies but is very obedient when a dom is present. He has improved with the addition of Clarington but another submissive might have problems.”

“I don’t tolerate sub bullying in any form. I intended on them being around others most of the time, he would soon learn to get along. He’ll have my attention when he earns it.” Kurt spoke to Jaime but was clearly talking to Sebastien who nodded his head and lowered himself into a bow as he kneeled down next to Hunter. “Any health requirements, triggers?”

Kurt turned towards Jaime walking away from the two kneeling subs. Kurt was not expecting the hand on his leg, he stilled looking down at the black haired slave from earlier, the one that couldn’t stay still. He had turned his face up, lips plumped up. “Hmm and you are?”

The sub looked at Jaime and then answered, “Blaine, Sir.”

“Anderson here has been with us for over a year, he needs lots of work. He is very over the top in his performances, very clingy too. He had issues with Symthe but Hunter keeps them in check but he is most suited to a house sub as he has issues with loneliness so needs the security.”  
Kurt saw the subs eyes lower and patted him on the head, the sub immediately leant into the touch trying to manipulate kurt’s hand into cupping his face. He didn’t allow him that far but carded his hand through his tightly curled hair, he knew the boy would need some gel or different hair care products in order to fix them. He was surprised he was contemplating the needy sub, he didn’t think that he would very want one like him but liked the bold mood the sub had taken to get his attention. 

“Anything else I need to know?” kurt asked as he gestured to the submissive Blaine to join the other two. 

“You want him too?” Jaime was surprised she was so angry at Anderson, she had spent so much time training him out of his constant grabby hands. 

“Yes, I’ll take them all.” Three heads turned towards Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> So i was watching project runway old episodes and season 3 and season 6 of Glee and found that they were getting mixed up in my head and this appeared.  
> So should I continue this 
> 
> This is mainly done as an exercise to get my muse working for an historical fix I'm working on that I might post later on in the year.


End file.
